Cookie Troubles
by imnumberwha
Summary: Prompt from alightningbolt at tumblr. Lil!Puck and Lil!Rachel. There is a fight at a kindergarten and it all began with a cookie.


**Title: **Cookie Troubles

**Characters: **Lil!Puck and Lil!Rachel

**Prompt: **"You torn the cookie from my hands and called me stupid." "You didn't want to share." (this is a prompt from alightningbolt (dot) tumblr (dot) com that I read from the puckleberry tracked tag)

Rachel was sitting on a bench near the school playground with a plastic of cookies beside her. She was wearing a yellow sundress and her hair was in pigtails. It was their lunch break so she was eating her cookies while watching the other kids playing at the playground. She didn't want to join them because they always call her "freak". She doesn't know the meaning of that word but she knew that it's a bad thing because the other kids always laugh at her mockingly whenever they called her that. She really doesn't know why they don't like her. She can't remember a single bad thing that she did to them. Her dads told her to ignore them because they just don't have the talent she has. She did what her daddies told her whenever they call her that.

A couple of minutes later, Rachel noticed her classmate, Noah, walking towards her. Noah, -or Puck as their other classmates call him, was one of the few kids in the kindergarten who doesn't call her "freak" even if all his friends called her that. They were not friends because Noah always plays with his friends while she was always alone. As he reached her, she smiled at him. He looked at her then at her cookie. "I want some cookie, too."

Rachel really wanted to give him a cookie but there's only one left and she's still hungry. "But there's only one left."

"Then give me that." Noah said, pointing at the cookie that she's holding.

Rachel shook her head. "This is the only one left and I'm still hungry."

Noah glared at her. He walked closer to her and held out his hand. "Give me that."

"No." She shook her head again.

Noah's glare hardened then snatched the cookie from Rachel's hands, making it tear apart and crumble into pieces.

"My cookie!" Rachel exclaimed, putting both of her hands on both sides of her cheeks dramatically.

Noah looked guilty for a second but then his face hardened. "It's your fault!" he pointed at her. "You're stupid! If you just gave me the cookie, it won't be broken!"

Rachel's eye watered when he called her stupid but she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "No! You snatched it from me so it was broken!" she said.

"You should just give me the cookie." Noah accused. By that time, the other kids at the kindergarten were watching the exchange. Noah saw their teacher, Ms. Aldrin, walking towards them.

"Children, what is the problem?" Ms. Aldrin asked.

Rachel looked at her. "Teacher Aldrin! Noah torn the cookie from my hands and called me stupid!" Rachel screamed. Ms. Aldrin was amazed by this girl's lung capacity. Then Rachel got this look on her face, as if just realizing what Noah really did. She looked at Noah and pointed a finger at him. "You torn the cookie from my hands and called me stupid."

"You didn't want to share!" Noah tried to explain.

Ms. Aldrin watched the whole exchange. Unlike the other fights she had witnessed for the last two years, this fight is the most adorable. And that's saying something because she only taught at kindergartens for the last two years. She thinks they have something that none of her students that fought have but she can't figure out what it is.

"Okay. If you stop fighting, I'll give both of you one cookie each."

Rachel, who was the one talking, looked up at her with her expression softening. "Really?"

"Yes." Ms. Aldrin nodded. "Now, will you stop fighting?" she asked, smiling at Rachel.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"How about you, Noah?" Ms. Aldrin looked at Noah.

"Okay. As long as it's a chocolate chip cookie." Noah looked up at her, as if asking her a question if the cookies were like he said.

"Of course it is a chocolate chip cookie." Ms. Aldrin smiled at him. "Let's go!" she extended both of her hands for Noah and Rachel to take.

Noah took her right hand then looked up at her. Rachel took her left hand then smiled at her and Noah. They walked towards the school building, ignoring the other kissed as they passed by.

"And that was the story of the first fight of Rachel Berry-Puckerman and Noah Puckerman." Ms. Aldrin said. I'm very honored to attend their wedding eighteen years later. I figured out what they had when they were fighting. And that's chemistry. I know that it's weird they already had that at that time but it was really there. Even if they were both six years old. I feel fortunate to see one of their first interactions, even if it's a fight." She chuckled. "So to Noah and Rachel, I wish both of you to have a very happy, exciting and an everlasting marriage!" She raised her wine glass.

Rachel stood up from her seas and walked towards Ms. Aldrin. She always saw her as a mother ever since that day. She hugged her tightly, tears streaming down her face. Noah followed her, enveloping the three of them in a group hug.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered to her ear.


End file.
